Draco's Best Gifts
by champagne for the pain
Summary: Hermione, Cassie, and Scorpius decide to get creative with Draco's birthday gifts this year. EWE, Married!Dramione. Written for Day 1 of June 2016's #dhrfavorites on Tumblr, as today is Draco's birthday!


_a/n: I got the idea for Scor's gift from a headcanon novacanemalfoy came up with._

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy's tummy was flipping upside down. The four year old could feel it as he consumed his breakfast of pancakes and strawberries his mummy had made before returning to her bedroom. His six year old sister, Cassiopeia (who he called Cassie since her name was hard to say), was sitting in the seat across from him. She was already done with her breakfast and was now practically bouncing out of her seat. This only made his tummy flip faster.

"Hurry up, Scor," his sister said cheerily. "As soon as you're done eating, we can give Daddy his presents!"

The small boy smushed a strawberry in his hand until the pink insides oozed out. "I don't wanna..."

Cassie's gray eyes went comically wide. She abruptly stopped her bouncing and stared at her brother in earnest shock. "Why not?"

Scorpius pushed his plate away and put his head down on the table. He peeked over the edge, though, and watched as Cassie's green sock-clad feet slid over to him. She carefully lifted his head and looked at him with concern. "Why don't you want to give Daddy his presents, Scor? Don't you want him to be happy?"

The little heir blinked back tears. It wasn't fair! Cassie and their daddy had so much in common. They both loved Quidditch, they both loved to talk about Slytherin house... Scor himself was more like their mummy: he preferred to be around books and he never wanted to learn to fly, never, ever, ever; it looked way too scary. He knew Ravenclaw was the smart house, and he was smart, so he thought maybe he'd like to be in Ravenclaw in seven years when it was his turn to go to Hogwarts, an aspiration his mummy praised.

So this year, when their mummy had announced the three of them were each going to _make_ Scor and Cassie's daddy's gifts instead of buying them, Scor had felt his tummy go funny. Cassie had jumped around excitably for hours, going on and on about all the gifts ideas she might make for their father, while Scor only frowned. He would've known what to make for his mummy - a book. But his daddy... he couldn't make him a new broom!

The idea had come from a conversation Scor had had with his dad just a couple days ago. The small boy had been eating a Chocolate Frog when he found one of his mummy's Chocolate Frog Cards. He had found lots of her cards before, but this time, something struck him.

"Daddy," he had asked, tugging on his father's pant leg until he had his full attention.

"Yes, son?"

"Why don't you gots a Choc'late Fwog Card?" He held up his newest one and waved it around. "Mummy gots one."

His father's pale skin had tinted a slight pink color before he answered carefully, "Because only heroes get Chocolate Frog Cards, son."

Scorpius had been utterly dumbfounded. _But you're the bestest hero in the world!_ he had wanted to shout. His daddy wasn't afraid of anything, especially not flying. He spent weeks teaching Cassie how to ride a broom. He bought Scor and his mummy new books all the time... How could these dumb cards not know he was a hero?

The boy had furrowed his brow and scurried off to his room, suddenly struck with giftspiration.

But now that it was the morning of his daddy's birthday, and Scor had seen what Cassie had made for him...

"My gift's not as good as yours..." Scor mumbled, swiping at his eyes and slumping his shoulders. "Daddy won't like it."

"Yes he will!" Cassie placed her small hands on either side of her brother's face. "Daddy likes everything we give him - even that cane that looked like Grampa's but turned out to be cursed," she added with a giggle.

Scor tried to hide it, but he giggled a little, too.

"See? You're cheering up." The small blonde girl gingerly eased her brother off the chair he was perched on and reached for his hand. "Come on, let's go give Daddy his presents - eww!" She pulled her hand away when she discovered it was now coated in strawberry residue. Scorpius found this hilarious and immediately started laughing. "But first let's wash our hands," his sister decided, laughing along.

Personally, Scorpius thought Cassie was happier about him smiling than she was about the strawberry guts.

He had a nice sister.

* * *

Hermione crawled out from under the covers and licked her lips. "Happy Birthday, love," she announced with a playful grin.

Draco's chest rose and fell quickly as he stared at his wife with a mixture of awe and satiated lust. "Can you wake me like that every morning?"

She laughed and pecked the corner of his mouth. "Now, it wouldn't be special if I did, would it?"

"I beg to differ." The blond wrapped his arms around his wife's small frame and pulled her on top of him. He kissed her properly to thank her for the pleasurable awakening then leaned his forehead against hers. "So, when do I get my present?"

"Not until toniiiight," she singsonged, raking her hands through his short hair.

"Oh come on, Hermione, you're actually going to make me wait all day? It's my birthday." He pouted and absentmindedly stroked his hands up and down the curve of her torso, over the swell of her hips.

"Let's just say I don't have time to give you your birthday gift right now." She raised her eyebrows suggestively. "The kids should be done with breakfast any minute now, and Cassie will throw a fit if she has to wait to give you her gift. She's been looking forward to this day for weeks." The witch chuckled at their daughter's complete adoration for her father.

Draco squinted at his wife suspiciously. "Are we fucking at a Muggle hotel?"

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. "Now what fun would that be for my posh, aristocratic husband?"

Draco's only hint as to what Hermione had in store for him on his special day was that she was going to be educating him on something Muggle. When he had protested that was far more a gift for her, she had assured him otherwise, that he would love it. "This might be your favorite birthday present yet," she had promised, the corners of her pink mouth pulling up into a smirk.

And Draco trusted her - sort of.

"Then what -"

"Shhh!" Hermione rolled off his body and onto her side of the bed. "The kids are coming."

Sure enough, Draco heard the pitter-patter of little feet running up the stairs of their house. A moment later, in burst Cassie and Scor, running toward him at full speed.

"Happy Birthday, Daddy!" they both yelled, jumping up into their parents' bed and climbing onto their father.

Draco grinned and pulled each kid in for a kiss. "Thank you, loves."

"Do you wanna see your presents?" Cassie asked, eyes sparkling. Draco was amazed she hadn't internally combusted yet.

He held back a chuckle and said, "Sure, Cass, I'd love to."

"Yay!" The little girl ran to the door and stepped out into the hall for just a moment before returning with a messily wrapped green present. The ghost of a small snake floated above and hissed, "Happppy Birthdayyyy."

"I wrapped it myself," Cassie said proudly as she handed the package to her father.

"I see that. It looks very nice," Draco commented, observing the snake. "Did you charm this yourself, too?"

"Well, Mummy helped a little, but I did most of it!"

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, you did, Cass."

"It's lovely." The snake disappeared as Draco began tearing away the wrapping paper. Once it was all discarded, he smiled at what lay before him.

It was a drawing. The focus was on two green dragons at the top, a larger one and a smaller one. The larger was sporting short blond hair and a crown while the smaller had long curly blonde locks and a tiara. Underneath the dragons, respectfully, were the words "Daddy" and "Cassie," and above them were the words "Best Friends." In the middle of the drawing was a castle that was clearly supposed to be their house, and sitting on the roof were another pair of large and small green dragons. This time, the larger dragon had bushy brown hair and a tiara while the smaller dragon had short blonde hair and a small crown. They were labeled "Mummy" and "Scor".

"See, this is us," Cassie explained in her Teacher Voice that was so much like Hermione's, pointing to the dragons at the top. "You're protecting Mummy and I'm protecting Scor, because we love them sooo much. And we're protecting them together because we're bestest friends."

Draco's heart warmed; he loved the relationship he had with his daughter. He pulled her in for hugs and tickles, causing her to squeal with laughter. "Thank you, Princess. This is wonderful. I'll hang it up in my office right away tomorrow morning." The blond man turned to his son then. "Your turn. What did you make, buddy?"

Scor looked at his sister, unsure. When she nodded encouragingly, the small boy took off to retrieve his present just as Cassie had. When he returned to the bed, he flung the present at Draco then scrambled into Hermione's lap and hid his face in the crook of her neck.

Draco's eyebrows furrowed when he looked at the box of Chocolate Frogs, devoid of any sort of wrapping. He eyed Hermione who mouthed, _Open it!_ He did as she commanded and watched as the frogs inside tried to hop away. Cassie quickly caught them and held them in her lap, allowing Draco to return his attention to the box.

That's when he saw it.

Pressed against the back of the box was his very own Chocolate Frog Card. He reached back inside to remove it from the box so he could see it properly. Scorpius had glued a moving picture of his father holding him when he was a baby on top of the picture of whoever's card this originally was. At the bottom of the picture, he had written in his own four year old handwriting, "Draco Malfoy, my hero."

Draco felt his throat tighten. He turned toward his wife, scooped their son out of her arms, and set his small body on his lap. Scor shyly avoided eye contact.

"You made this for me?" he asked softly.

Scor nodded, still looking away. "You needed a Choc'late Fwog Card, too, Daddy. You's the bestest hewo ever."

Draco cupped his son's face in his hands so he would see the love he was looking at the small boy with. "This is the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever made for me, buddy." Catching himself, he quickly added, "Along with your drawing, Cass. They're both my favorite gifts."

Cassie grinned at her brother happily. "I told you he'd love it!" she exclaimed.

Scor blinked up at his father with a small smile.

"I'll put this in my wallet right away." Draco kissed the boy on the top of the head, then did the same to his daughter. "Thank you for the gifts, loves. This is my best birthday yet, thanks to the two of you."

The kids cheered happily while Hermione only smiled coyly. Draco knew exactly what she was thinking, and he hoped she was right.

 _It'll get even better tonight._

* * *

"Alright, Hermione, it's time!" Draco called up the stairs. It was eight in the evening, and he had just returned from dropping the kids off at Malfoy Manor to spend the night with his parents. He climbed the steps two at a time. "No more waiting! I want my gift!"

"In here!" his wife's feminine voice called from their bedroom.

"And you better not be lying to me about a Muggle hotel!" Draco walked to their door, placed his hand on the knob, and twisted. "Because you've shown me brochures, and those things all look-"

He stopped breathing.

Laying across their bed in... in... in some sort of wonderful outfit that barely covered anything, was his delectable wife. Her top was a green shell made of some super tight and nearly see-through fabric, and written across it in silver writing were the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRACO". The shell didn't reach past her rib cage, leaving her flat stomach exposed to his appreciative eyes. At her waist was a short green mini 'skirt' – if one could call it that, as it was only four inches long – which was seemingly made of the same material as the top, only this garment was loose as evidenced by Hermione casually dragging the hem up up up the side of her thigh to reveal the thin band of her silver thong beneath. On her feet were white socks along with white and green sneakers, and her hair - Merlin, her _hair_ \- was pulled back in a high ponytail with a green ribbon wrapped around the elastic, just begging to be yanked.

When Draco said nothing, only stared at her, mouth agape, Hermione put on her instructional voice and slowly stood up from the bed. "This, dear, is a cheerleading uniform. You remember what cheerleading is, right? It's that Muggle thing you said couldn't possibly be a sport, just standing on the field, screaming?"

She reached her dumbstruck husband whose breathing had noticeably increased. She dragged her hand across the growing bulge in his pants, causing him to let out a hiss. She fought back a smirk and leaned in to lick the shell of his ear. "I thought I'd see if I can't change your mind. I'm your cheerleader, Draco." She leaned back, continued ghosting her hand over his crotch, and innocently blinked up into his darkening gray eyes. "Make me scream."

* * *

When he woke up in the morning, his witch's bare form tucked into his side, her outfit from the previous night in shreds on their carpet, Draco's first thought was that he loved his family more than anything else in the world. They had each given him his best birthday yet in their own special ways.

His second thought was that Quidditch was no longer his favorite sport. It had been bumped down to second place by the greatest Muggle invention to ever exist: cheerleading.


End file.
